Sea Knight
by Goateater
Summary: During initiation, an accident happened and our loveable knight was sent to another world. How will he survive?
1. A Fresh Start

Oh Oum! Oh Oum! Oh Oum!

Why Oum why? Why didn't you warn me that a giant scorpion lives in that cave? I mean the painting outside should be an obvious clue, but in my defence that cave was way too small for a behemoth like that to fit .

…

...

Well this is new, I don't think I have heard someone who argue, well try to argue anyway, with the almighty god himself, Monty Oum. But I'm gonna be turned to tomato paste in a minute, so it shouldn't be problem to try and talk to you right? Just for a bit, before I move on to the afterlife and all that dazzle. Is that an expression?

Okay okay, I get to speak my mind for a minute. Jesus what got in your underwear today? So I guess I'll talk about I don't know. Our personal life I guess.

Ok you start first.

Yes I know you're god and that you've live through thousand of years, but it would be nice to know a bit about you and all.

...

...

...

Ok my turn, my life is kinda sad really. When I finally get to attend one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant, by lying because I can't fight even if my life depends on it, and first thing that I have to do, is to go in that god-forsaken hellspawn, _airship_ , just the mention of that thing makes me want to shiver. Oh don't forget that I vomit on a girl's shoes and in a bin too, on my first day. I'm a bit surprise that I didn't get kick out because of that incident. Well luckily, I met another girl, Ruby, you would have adore her, she's probably the nicest girl out there and she's also a weapon fanatic, you should have seen her eyes when she saw my sword. Why are you chuckling? Anyway moving on, her eyes went from normal eyes to anime eyes, I find it kind of cute. Don't tell her sister that I said that, because I know how violent an older sibling can get when they know someone is talking about their younglings. I gonna miss her, she was my first friend that I got without my sisters' helps.

…

…

…

Out of everything that could do me in, of course flying would be the one to kill me, no epic battle that would be remembered for generations, no fighting against impossible odds, and definitely no fighting bad guys to the death. Hey there's someone else falling from the sky as well. Wait is that Ruby? Let's see here, red cloak. Check. Wearing combat skirt. Check. SWEET MOTHER OF GOD IT IS RUBY! Why is she falling? How did she get there? That's not important right now but I don't care. There's must be a way to help her, but how? Oh right! Oum, can you do me a favour? Please? ... Pretty please? … Pretty please with a cherry on top? … You know I going to keep asking until you submit right? Great you agree to help, so how are we gonna to do this? Why does my body feel a little tingly? Wait we never agree on th- **"OOF"** [sound of bodies crashing into a tree] I think I can see the light shining upon me.

Aw man, that hurts like hell. Well at least we saved her, although your method of using my body to pin her to the tree was a bit, ow, painful. Oh hey look there's another girl falling from heaven. As white as snow and falling from heaven? Her nickname from now on shall be. Snow Angel! Yeah she'll love it! Alright now it's time to save a person. Super jump activate! Now I got to make a good first impression, "Just dropping in?" Nail it! Why is she looking down? Well there's no harm in doing the sa- "Oh god" "oof" I did not think this one through. Wait where is she? "oof" "My hero." My Snow Angel declares, but, "My back." Is going to need some doctors.

*If you watched Beacon's initiation, you will know what happen next, if you didn't, then go and watch it, I don't wanna sit here and type everything that happen*

Wow, we did it, we won, I didn't lose any limb or sanity. That was the awesomest thing that I have ever [sound of Ruby decapitating a Nevermore] Never mind, I am gonna die alone in this school. [sound of the old temple cracking] It's falling apart! "Run! Get to the stable part of the temple!"

What was that Oum? I'm forgetting someone?

REN! Hold on bud, I'm coming. On my shoulder you go.

"Hey! You ok?"

"Yes just a bit exhausted. What is happening?"

"Just us running for our lives from crumbling temple, that's all."

"Let me down, you can't run fast enough with me on your shoulder."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't have time to stop to put you down."

"Let me down, I'm weighing you down."

"No can do, I don't like feeling guilt after surviving a giant scorpion's attack."

"No please, you don't have to-"

"Well I want to."

"You're slowing down!"

"We're nearly there!"

"Let me go dammit!"

"I have a plan."

"If it involves both of us surviving then I'm all ears."

"I'm gonna throw you to the safe zone."

"That is crazy!"

"It's the only one I have."

"NO!"

"See ya buddy." Super aura infused throw activate!

And down the hole we fall.

…

…

…

This is it, this is where my adventure will end. Well at least I save five people, so I won't die with regret. Pyrrha. Sorry, but you'll have to find a new partner.

Huh? What was that Oum? You got something for me Oum? Start anew? Adventures? Hold up you're losing me here. What did you say about starting anew? Just trust you? Well alrighty then. Do your magic Oum.


	2. The New Crew

It's a peaceful day in Foosha village, but it's also an important day, because an inhabitant, by the name of Luffy, has finally decided to leave his home, on an old fishing boat, so he can begin his adventure as a pirate.

"What a nice day for setting sail." He comments. Unbeknownst to him, a sea monster spots his transportation and slowly swims towards it.

Without any warning, the monster bursts out of the water, open its humongous jaw, so it can eats its prey in one big bite. At that exact moment, a giant blue portal suddenly appears out of nowhere and an object falls out of it, hitting the monster's face directly. Distracting the beast long enough for him to attack.

"Gum-Gum," He yells as his arm stretches back, "Pistol!" And with that his arm snaps back at incredible speed, knocking the creature out in one punch.

Remembering that whatever has helped him has fallen overboard, he immediately searches for this mysterious entity, but when he looks overboard. All he sees is his 'knight in shining armour' there in all of its glory, arms flailing around, desperately trying to stay afloat, and screaming for help like a damsel in distress.

Witnessing this first-hand, he can do, absolutely nothing, except laugh his butt off, which does nothing except embarrass the hell out of his saviour.

After four minutes of straight laughing and clutching his stomach, he finally decides to rescue his rescuer from drowning. Standing up and looking at his rescuer's last known location to find, nothing, nothing except the waves and seagulls flying around.

"Hello?"

Nothing answer

"Hey where are you?" He yells

Nothing answer back

"If you don't come out of your hiding place, I won't let you be on my crew." He warns

Right on cue, a head pops out of the water, follows by a loud gasp and flailing arms. Guessing that it's his saviour from before, he quickly stretches his hand out to the person, and pull the person back when said person grasps his hand.

Landing in his boat with a thud, the person begins to cough up buckets of water. Looking at the person closely, he notices that it was a rather tall boy, have messy blonde hair, dark-blue eyes and a good build, wears a white-heart shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armour, the boy wears a black orange shirt with a hood sticking out, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, two different shade of brown belts crisscrossing his waist, two brown fingerless gloves accompany him with small metal plates behind each one. His weapon is just a simple sword, resting in its sheath.

"Thanks, for pulling me up."

"No problems, so what's your name?" He asks

"Jaune." Jaune replies, "Jaune Arc, you?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. By the way, thanks for your helps."

"What did I do?"

"A sea monster was about to eat me, but then you jumped at the monster using that blue portal, distracting it long enough for me to knock it out."

"Sea monster? By any chance, is it completely black, have armour made of bones and red eyes?"

"No, it have skin and it was gray but it do have red eyes."

"Where am I?"

"The East Blue."

"How did I get here again?"

"A blue portal dropped you in the sea."

…

"Um?"

…

"Are you okay?"

…

"Hey Luffy, do you believe in God?"

"Yes?"

"Well I think one just sent me to another world."

"Really? That's so cool." Luff says with stars in his eyes

"Yeah and leaving people who I considered friends behind is cool too."

"Oh, if it makes you better, then I can be your new friend and you can be a part of my crew."

"Crew? What are you? Some kind of pirate?"

"Yeah and a captain too, but right now I don't have a crew."

"Do you know anything that can help me get back home?"

"Well there's the One Piece."

"The what now?"

"The One Piece."

"Like the swimwear?"

"No the treasure."

"A pretty weird name for a treasure, alright, where is it?"

"I don't know, no one knows except the man who hid it."

"And who is that man?"

"Gold Roger, the former pirate king."

"Former?"

"He got executed by the marine long ago."

"I'm guessing that you want to find it?"

"Yeah, but I'll need helps finding it."

"Well then, if it makes you happy, then I'll be a member of your crew."


	3. A Confusing Adventure

After our heroes' fateful encounter, a few days without much to eat have passed by,

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"I know I might be seeing things right now, but I think we might be heading towards a whirlpool."

"Eh?" Luffy utters, "I don't think you're seeing things."

"Oh, okay,..." Jaune replies and quickly realise his situation, "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Come on, I know what to do." Luffy declares out of the blue, then grabs Jaune's wrist and jump,

…

…

…

On a cruise ship somewhere in the sea,

Sailor 1: "Hey what is that over there?"

Sailor 2: "I think that's a barrel."

Sailor 1: "What's a barrel doing in the sea?"

Sailor 2: "I don't know John, I think it just floating."

John: "Hey Jack, you wanna hook it and see what's inside?"

Jack: "Yeah sure, there's nothing better to do anyway."

While John and Jack attempt to hook the barrel, they fail to notice another ship painted pink coming their way.

Without any warning, *BOOM* goes the first shot, followed by another *BOOM*, and another *BOOM* with the "OH SHIT PIRATES!" mix in with the cannon shots.

Not long after, the rest of the ship's crew and passengers were captured by the pirates.

"Secure anything that isn't pinned to the floor!" shout one of the pirates

While the pirates busy themselves with the hostages and supply, a young boy with pink hair and a lanky body spots a barrel floating in the sea.

"H-hey, I f-found something," the boy points at the direction of the barrel,

"Huh? What'd ya find?" a pirate looks at where the boy is pointing, "A barrel? How'd it get there?"

"I t-think it might be a wine barrel, that got k-knocked overboard during the raid." the boy replies

"Hey guys! I found something!" the pirate shouts to his two friends

"What'd ya find?"

"If we don't finish this quick, we're getting the mace."

"Coby found a wine barrel!" this instantly gains the attention of the other pirates,

"Wine?!" they ask at the same time

"Yeah, Coby spotted it, now what do you say we drink for a bit?"

"Let's drink it dry!" the two pirates yell while Coby counters, "Alvida is gonna kill us if she finds out."

"She won't if she don't, and I'm sure that you won't tell her, right Coby?" the pirate asks in a tone that promised lots of pain if Coby ever disobeyed them,

"O-okay, I w-won't, I p-promise." Coby says meekly

"Good, now help us get it!"

Moments later, the four pirates manage to hook the barrel and drag it on board.

"Hey just to be safe, let's bring it to the kitchen."

…

…

…

"Now let's crack it open!" one of the trio says while reeling his arm back to break it open.

Suddenly a boy wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat burst out from the barrel, punching the pirate, knocking him out while screaming, "WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Then another boy with blond hair and armour then join the straw hat boy yelling, "SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS WE'RE ALIVE!"

As Coby and the two pirates stare in confusion, the straw hat and the blonde armour boy start to argue,

"What were you thinking Luffy? I mean we survived, but that's beside the point. I was so scared o-"

"FOOD!" Luffy yells

"WHERE?!"

Spotting the pile of food, the two boys, without hesitation, fling themselves on to the pile like a pair of ravenous beasts, seconds later the pile of food is now a pile of nothing but air and emptiness, with them on the floor where the pile used to be.

"That was, the best, that I, have ever *Burp* eaten, in my entire life, ever."

"I want more."

"I think you ate three quarters of the food."

"I'm still hungry!"

"Hey Luffy, do you feel like someone is watching us?"

*Luffy then turns to his left* "Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!"

*Jaune notices something next to him* "Hey tell that guy, sleeping on the floor will give him a cold."

"That was your fault."

*Luffy gets up and helps Jaune to his feet* "Hey you know where I can find more food?" Luffy asks Coby, completely ignoring them

"Alright that's it! *Shink* Since there was no wine, guess we have to take care of you two."

"See ya on the other side."

The two pirates then raise their swords up high, "Die you brat."

"LUFFY! WATCH OUT!"

Jaune immediately leaps into action and move in front of Luffy, effectively shielding his new-found friend from danger.

When both blades make contact with his skin, something flashes and repels the blades.

"The hell?! You're a power user?"

"What is wrong with you two? Why were you trying to kill him? Hey why are you two backing away? Hello? Anyone there?"

"RUN!"

"..., Well that was weird."

"That was so cool, what was that?"

"Oh that's just my aura."

"Aura? What's that?"

Meanwhile, at the front of the ship, stands the fattest, ugliest and scariest creature that has ever walk the earth.

"Men~, tell me who's the prettiest in this world?" a woman sing songs

The pirate crew then chants, "That would be you m-" "MONSTER!" the two pirates from earlier shout

*Crack* "Excuse me?"

Back to our heroes,

"So aura is like a forcefield right?"

"Yeah I thought that too."

"That is so cool."

"Oh yeah," Jaune then looks at Coby, who's listening very intently, "Aren't you with those people?"

"Oh no no no, I'm not really with them, I'm more of being forced to be on their crew."

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Yeah I kinda, got on their ship by accident thinking that it was a fishing boat." Coby replies

"That's dumb." Luffy comments and Jaune nods his head in understanding, "I know your pain, I have to write on the back of my shoes, which is left and which is right, just in case I forget."

"Aren't they the same?" Luffy asks and Coby says, "I think something is coming."

Right on cue, the ceiling of the kitchen collapse due to whoever's standing on it, and the whoever happens to fall and land right on top of, . . . Luffy.


	4. Sailing out again

*Crack* "LUFFY!" As ceiling bits fall and a figure descend

"So this is where Coby the coward has been hiding." The figure says, cover in a blanket of shadow and dust

"He just got crushed him."

"Oh? It seems you have a friend with you."

"Get off him!"

"A sword? So you must be Zoro, "The Pirate Hunter"."

"What? No I'm-," The figure then steps off Luffy and into the light, which cause Jaune to choke in shock, "ack"

"The power user and the intruder are in here ma'am!" The two pirates yell

"Hm, you're different from what I've heard. I thought you have blue hair."

How? Jaune mouths

"Hahaha, speechless? I didn't know that you were that spineless. Any last words before you die? But since I'm so generous I'll let you live if you say-"

"How can anyone be so big?!"

…

…

…

The figure is a big round woman, wearing a white cowboy hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a purple sash around her waist with a flintlock tuck in it, a pink plaid shirt and a large blue captain's coat over it. Her face shows all kind of emotions ranging from shock, anger (which cause numerous veins to appear on her face) and bloodlust, the same can be said for her crew including Coby, except their expressions are shock and fear.

"Wrong," She says and raise her weapon, a giant mace that is entirely made out of iron, up high

Coby then jumps between Jaune and the woman, "Wait wait wait, miss Alvida, I'm sure that he was commenting on how beautiful you are and how you're the most beautiful in the whole world-"

"ANSWER!" She yells and swing down *CLANG* *grunt* but her weapon meets a metal shield instead of a body

"COBY RUN!"

"B-but,..."

"Don't worry," Jaune then looks at Coby and smile, "I'm a knight in training."

*Smack* And Jaune goes flying to the wall, "Argh!"

"JAUNE!" "JOAN!" "LUFFY?!"

"Hm? Who are you?" "You're alive?!"

"One of his friend?" "I thought you die."

*Thud* "Luffy? *cough* Oh thank god, I thought I lost you."

"Don't worry Joan," "It's Jaune." "I got th-."

"Die you punk!" As Alvida's weapon comes down on an unexpecting Luffy

"LUFFY WATCH OUT!"

But silence fills the air instead of blood. Even though, Alvida's weapon crush Luffy's head, he remains standing.

"W-what are you?" She asks with fear in her voice

"A rubber man." He replies and send her flying through the ceiling with an uppercut

"H-he s-send her," *THUD!* "FLYING?!"

"Lady Alvida, b-beaten?"

"Jaune, I'm going after the fat lady."

"No way, we're going after her together."

"Then let's," Luffy then wraps his arm around him and yells, "GO!" And jump

Through the hole in the ceiling they fly, and land with a soft thud.

"Ugh, my head."

"Luffy I'll keep her busy and you attack from the side and back."

"Gum-gum," As his arm stretches back, "Luffy?" "PISTOL!" And send his arm flying back with incredible speed straight at Alvida's stomach, which send her flying(literally).

It is such a jaw-dropping event, that jaws are literally on the ground, well their jaws are so low that it seems like they're the ground, Coby, the pirate crew, even Jaune.

"Hey," "Eek!" Shriek one of the pirates accidently, "Can you guys give us a boat? Ours got destroyed in a whirlpool." "Y-yes of course." "Oh yeah, hey!" "Y-yes?" "Do you guys have a navigator? I don't know how to." "Oh, then you have to look for Coby." "Okay thanks."

"You're a navigator?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were a civilian before you got kidnapped?"

"I was, one day they just tell me to navigate them to the next town, so I did just that, I guess they saw some potential in me so they make me the navigator."

"What happened to the last navigator?"

"Well, I wasn't around then, but I heard that when they were celebrating, that guy got too drunk and say some,... _unpleasant_ things about Alvida."

"Wow she's _really_ delusional."

"Yeah she is."

"Hey guys!"

"What is it Luffy?"

"They got us a boat let's go!"

Suddenly Jaune feels chill running down his spine.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Coby asks

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a very long journey."


	5. The Demon Pirate Hunter

"So hungry, need food, need meat."

"Luffy, we only been sailing for about 2 days."

"How are you fine Coby?"

"Oh, um, well Alvida don't give me much to eat so I guess, I kinda got used to it."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, oh by the way, we're heading to a town called Shells Town,"

"Oh cool."

"Where a marine base is located."

"..., um, hey Luffy?"

"Eh?"

"Didn't the Gold Roger pirate king guy, got executed by the marines?" "Yeah, he did."

"Did you forget that we're enemies of the marines, Coby?"

"Do you guys have a pirate flag?"

"Do we Luffy?" "Why are you asking him?!"

"Need meat." Luffy answers with distress in his voice

"I'll take that as a yes. So what were you saying Coby?"

"If you still don't have a pirate flag yet, then you are still considered a harmless citizen in the marine's eyes."

"That's dumb, so what? They'll try to kill me if I made a pirate flag?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Wow that's harsh, they must really hate pirates."

"Oh and um, before we get to the next town," *Plop*

"What was that?" "Thanks News Coo!" *ackh ackh*

"You have seagulls delivering newspaper here?"

"Yes," "That's so cool!" "Anyway let's read what's going on here."

"Oh?" "What's wrong?" "The 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro has been captured and is currently being held at Shells Town for assaulting the captain's son."

"Who's that?"

"Are you kidding?! He is known in East Blue as a demon who wield three swords, and Lady Alvida wanted to face him solely because she wants to prove that she is the strongest."

"Wow he sounds dangerous." "Luffy? You're awake?"

"Maybe I should try to recruit him."

"What didn't you hear what I just said, people considered him a demon."

"So?" Luffy asks with a slight tilt of his head

"So? So you shouldn't go near him at all!"

"Why shouldn't I? He could help me achieve my dream." Then Jaune decides to add, "Also, he can't be that bad."

 _ **Later that day,...**_

"We're here." "YEAH!" "FOOD!"

"Um guys, we need money if we want to eat anything."

…

…

...

"So anyone got money on them?"

…

…

…

"We could dine and dash." "Luffy!" "What?" "We are not," *Growl* "..., okay so what's the plan?"

 _ **At a small nearby restaurant,...**_

After they are done eating, Jaune whispers to his two companions, "Okay, are we going to dash now? Or are we going to ask for some info about the town and then dash?"

"Dash." Luffy replies

"Ask for info and then dash." Coby answers

"Okay that settles it," Jaune quietly announces and proceed to straighten his back and face, the cook who is cleaning after some customers, two tables away from them, "Excuse me," "Yes? You need anything?" "Yes, I would like to know" "Where Roranoah Zora is." "Luffy!" "Who?" the cook wonders

"Sorry about that sir my friend here is just tired from the journey." Coby apologises while scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "You know the guy who wield three swords." Luffy replies

At that description, the cook's eyes widen to an unnatural level, "GET OUT!" He yells and points to the outside of his shop, "Is everything alright sir?" Jaune asks, "JUST GET OUT!" The cook yells again and starts to shove them out onto the street,

"Man what was his problem? We just want to know where Roronoa Zoro is." Jaune wonders out-too-loudly

*Gasp* The busy street that was busting with noise and life is now deathly quietly and no-one dares to utter a single sound, except for a little girl with short hair carrying a tiny lunchbox.

"Excuse me but why are you looking for mister Zoro?" The girl asks with an innocent voice, unaware of the situation

"We're gonna ask him to join our crew." Luffy answers

"Does that mean that you wanna help him?" The girl asks with a hopeful expression

'Wow this girl really remind me of Ruby' Jaune thinks to himself, "Yeah, I guess you can say it like that."

"Yay!" The girl then turns around and motion them to follow her, "Follow me I know where he is." Skipping to her destination

 _ **3 minutes later,...**_

"We're here." The girl announces excitedly

"Where is he?" Luffy asks

"Over this wall." the girl replies and begins climbing over one of the walls

"This base is bigger than what I imagined." Jaune says outloud and climbs after the girl

"You guys are a strange bunch." Coby states and goes after Jaune

"I can't wait!" Luffy yells and jumps up onto the wall

What's in front of them wasn't what they expected, a green-haired man wearing a headband on his head, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar, a black trousers, black boots and a green haramaki around his waist is tied to a giant cross in the middle of a barren field,

"Um, *gulp* he uh, he doesn't seem _that_ bad?"

"He looks really tough."

"So this is why they call him a demon."

"Shush! they're gonna hear you!" The girl whisper-yells at the oddballs

"And who are th-?" Jaune asks but the girl jumps down, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Giving mister Zoro food!"

When she is close enough to the person, "Excuse me mister Zoro."

"Huh? You again?"

"Um, I brought you some food." She then opens her box and show him what was inside

"Rice balls?"

"Yeah! I made them myself, I hope you'll like them." The girl says meekly

"Didn't you see the sign outside? Scram!"

"B-but-"

"Scram! Beat it! Get out of here before they catch you!"

*Creak* "Oh my, shame on you, being such a meanie to a little girl." Enter a blonde boy flank by two white wearing uniform guards

"Hey look he's blonde just like me."

"Huh? Who's he?"

"I think that's, uh,..."

"Well well well, what do we have here? Rice balls? Oh good I was getting pretty hungry myself." *grab*

"W-wait that's not for you," *bite* "that's mister Zoro's rice ball."

"Bleh! What the hell is this? A sweet rice ball?"

"Well, sugars are tasty so I added it in so I can make the rice balls taste better."

"What are you? Stupid?! Rice balls are supposed to be salty not sweet!" The boy yells and proceed to throw the remain of the unfinished rice ball to the ground and stomp on it, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Oi you!" "Me?" "Yeah you, throw this stupid kid over the wall, I don't wanna look at its stupid face." "But sir, I can't just-" "What? Are you ignoring my orders? Must I remind you who my father is?" N-no sir," "Then throw her out." "uh, yes sir, right away sir."

"W-wait, ah!" "I'm very sorry about this." "Eek!" The girl shrieks as she sails through the air, "She's flying!" *hup*

*oof* "Oh thank god, you caught her!" "I can't believe a navy soldier did such a horrible thing to a child."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you ok mister straw hat?"

Meanwhile, high above our two eccentric and one seemly normal heroes, deep within the marine base, sit a man with a grotesque arm, "Aren't I the greatest around?"


	6. A Quest to Fetch Swords

"What were you thinking?!" Jaune yells

"I'm sorry." a girl meekly replies

"That was really reckless of you." Coby states

"I know." the girl meekly replies again

"You're pretty dumb and reckless, to charge in like that." Luffy comments

"reminds me of someone I know." Jaune mutters

"I was trying to help." the girl mutters

*sigh* "Why do you want to help that guy so much?" Jaune asks

"Because he's the bestest and nicest person in the whole wide world!" the girl exclaims

"Okay then, _what_ did he do that caused you to be so determined to help him?"

She smiles brightly as she retells her story, "Well, when the meanie let his dogs loose on the town, he stepped in and stopped them from harming anyone, but," the girl's smile then turns upside down, "Then the meanie told him that the town won't be hurt anymore if he hand himself in."

"He doesn't sound like a demon." Coby says

"Luffy? What are you thinking?" Jaune asks suddenly fearing for his safety when he look behind and see Luffy's thinking face

"We need to untie him and make him join the crew." Luffy declares

"Oh, well, if you wanna do that then you'll need to-" Jaune advises, but Luffy ignores him and proceed to scale the wall in front of him, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

Sensing something approaching, the pirate hunter raises his head, only to see someone wearing a straw hat walking towards him.

"Get lost."

"You are Zoro right?"

"So what if I am?"

"I'll untie you, so join my crew."

"Join your crew?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

"Me? Becoming a pirate? Forget it!"

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're the scums of the world."

"You're no better, people are calling you a demon."

"People can call me whatever they want, but what I want has nothing with being a pirate."

"Yeah? But, I've already decided that you're gonna join my crew."

"Don't go deciding that on your own!"

"You use three swords right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If I go get those swords back for you, you'll have to join my crew."

"Like hell I'll join-"

*THUD*

"Ow, I think I know why Luffy is named _Monkey_ D. Luffy. He scaled that wall like it was nothing." Jaune remarks while rubbing his sore bottom

"Hey! Jaune! I got good news!" Luffy shouts and jogs over to Jaune

"Luffy! Did you get that guy to join yet?" Jaune asks

"No, but if I go get his swords back, he agrees to join us."

"I didn't agree to anything." But Zoro's statement falls to deaf ears

"That's good! So how do we get it back?"

"We go to town, beat up the right person and go get it back."

"That's a terrible plan."

"Well what do you have?"

"I was thinking about going inside the marine base," Jaune then looks at the base beside them, "and I don't know? Ask them if they can return it?"

"That's a terrible idea."

"Well at least it's better than your 'going-around-town-beating-people-up' plan!"

"I got an idea!" Luffy claims as he stretches one of his arms to grab a nearby wall and wraps one around Jaune,...

"I don't like the look of this."

And aim,... "GUM!"

"Luffy, the talking and negotiating options are still open for considerations."

"GUM!"

"Luffy please stop and think about this!"

"ROC-"

In a last ditch attempt Jaune yells, "Luffy I don't wanna," "-KET!" "dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	7. oh no

Within the top floor of the marine base, in a room, a giant of a man with an unsightly arm converses with another man, "I think my ten metres tall statue should be at the top of the base, so every citizen can see it."

"Captain Morgan, with all due respect sir, don't you think it's a bit much? I doubt we have enough funds to do anything, let alone build an entire statue, that is ten metres tall, of you sir."

"The town can pay for the expenses, if they refused then you have permission to kill them, what's important is that they must be reminded of my authority!"

"dddddddddiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" "Woohoo!"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong lieutenant?"

"I thought I heard something sir."

"The children of this town perhaps, they can be quite loud, but they do not matter now. Join me for a moment lieutenant." Morgan gestures the lieutenant to stand by the window with him, he continues, "Tell me, what do you see before you?"

But before the answer exits the man's mouth, the wall to their left burst apart and two heads come crashing in. Unfortunately for them, one of their head was in the way.

* * *

"That was so fun!"

"I think I just saw my whole life flashes before my eyes."

"Anyway, where do you think his swords are?"

"My grandma said hi to me. I'm glad she's doing okay. I miss her, she was the nicest in the family."

"Excuse me, but do you know where the swords are?"

The person utters nothing,...

"Welp, that was useless. Now if I was someone putting away someone else's swords where would I put it?"

"Luffy please help."

"Jaune! What are you doing taking a nap? We're trying to take Zoro's swords back!"

"I can't feel my body," Jaune tries to move his arms but to no avail, "add my arms to the list too."

"We can fix that later!" Luffy then grabs Jaune's wrist, "We're trying to get a new crewmate right now!" And charges off into the Marine HQ.

* * *

After an hour of running around (being dragged around in Jaune's case), knocking marine personnels over and getting lost, the dynamic duo happen to pass by a door and overhear something that catches their attention,

"Hahaha, what an idiot! I can't believe that he agrees to be tied to a cross for a month and let me keep his swords. All because he wants to play hero for a worthless town! How stupid can he be?"

"Jaune, I think we might be onto something."

"Great, now please let go of my hand."

"Oh, sorry." Luffy whispers and lets go of Jaune's wrist, planting his face on the ground, with an agonising groan, he slowly pushes himself up from the concrete ground

"I really hope he good eyesight, if he does then he can see his cheap swords dangling right before his eyes."

Out of curiosity the two press their ears against the cool wooden door, "I wonder what is he thinking right now? If only he knew he's going to be executed in three days. I bet he'll be kneeling and begging for his life, that'll teach him not to cut up my dogs."

"Oh no, he's going to be executed? Luffy-"

Without warning the door before them explodes, a deafening *BOOM* can be heard.

"Hey! Don't go around killing my crew!"

"What the hell? Who the hell are you two?!" A familiar boy shrieks

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the captain of a pirate crew and this is Jaune Arc, the first one to join my merry crew."

"You can't just introduced yourself like that." Jaune comments, as his right hand is introducing itself to his face

Before anyone can react, Luffy dashes across the room in the blink of an eye and hoists the boy up by the collar of his shirt, "Where are the swords!"

"What are you talking about?!" The boy screeches

Then someone pats Luffy's left shoulder, "Luffy, let him go, I think he wets himself."

"Oh, so that's why the room smells so bad."

*plop*

This time Jaune decides to take charge, "Now, let's start again, where are the prisoner's swords?"

"If y-you're talking about-t the ass' cheap swords, they're somewhere in this base."

" _Somewhere_ doesn't tell me where they are."

"As I said, _somewhere_."

"Luffy."

"WHER-"

"Hanging by the window sill!" The poor boy squeals

"Alright nice! Let's grab it and, Jaune? Why are you smiling?"

With tear of joy flowing from his eyes, "I am _so_ happy that someone have a higher pitch voice than me."

"How dare YOU!"  
As Luffy reaches for the blades of steel, he notices something, "Hey, what are they doing?"

"What are you looking at? I think they're about to execute someone. Oh no, Luffy quick, we need to get down there!"


	8. Dreams

"Roronoa Zoro!" A booming voice roars

"What?"

"You are to be sentenced to death by a firing squad!"

"WHAT?!"

"The reasons are for hiring two terrorists and setting them loose inside my marine base."

"Those idiots?! No! The blonde and straw hat broke in on their own!"

"Captain Morgan, sir, the men are ready and on standby."

"Ready your guns!"

"SIR YES SIR!"  
"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?! I DID NOT HIRE THEM!"

"There's no need to deny it, we already know of your crime. Aim!"

*click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

'Dammit! They're not listening, I can't die here, not yet!' Zoro's mind screams

*hurg* He tries to break his way out with brute force to no avail.

"FIRE!"

*BANG*

'Come on you stupid rope! GET OFF!' Zoro internally screams as a hail of bullets get closer, 'I can't die now! It's not a reality yet!'

And closer,

'Nononono!'

And closer,

'Damn these ropes!'

And closer

"Dammit!"

But death is not here yet,

"Incoming!"

"Deploying shield now!"

*ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding*

"We've made it!"

"Alright! Good job Jaune."

"Yeah! Shield for the win!" Jaune yells triumphantly

"You two."

"Hey Zoro! We got your swords back, will you join us now?"

"I already told you, NO! What are you? Deaf?"

"But why? Do you want to stay here or something? They're gonna execute you in three days through."

*!*

"We caught wind of this when we were looking for your swords."

"Why should I trust you two?"

*BANG*

Startle by the loud noise, Jaune drops the only defence they have against the incoming bullets,

"Oh no."

"You idiot!"

But someone jumps in front of the trio and shower in the hail of bullets instead,

"LUFFY!" Jaune and Coby both shout  
"You!"

"Hehehe," Luffy laughs?

?

"HaHaHa! Your bullets can't hurt me!" Luffy roars, pumping his fists in the air, sending the bullets back,

"What-!" Jaune starts

"The-!" Coby continues

"-Hell are you?!" Zoro finishes

"Me? I'm Luffy, the rubber man who'll become the Pirate King. Now, will you join me?"

"You're the devil's son." Zoro mutters, "Heh, fine, I rather be a pirate than die here." He answers

"Alright! Let's untie you!"

"Captain Morgan sir, what do we do now? Bullets don't hurt him!"

"If bullets can't kill then cut them down."

"Sir yes sir!"

"ARGH!"

"Guys."

"RARGH!"

"Are these ropes getting tighter?"

"Quit screwing around!"

"Hurry up Luffy! They're getting closer!"

"Jaune something is wrong with these ropes! The harder I pull them the tighter they get."

"Oh for- hey blondie!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Cut these ropes for me, this idiot can't do it!"

"Uh, sure. Hold on." Jaune then turns around and raises his sword up high, but it was too late as soldiers descend onto him,

*Slash*

*Clank*

Instead of flesh that they were after, their swords meet the sharp end of two swords being wielded by a green-haired swordsman, who was freed by Jaune.

"Move a muscle and I'll cut you."

"eek!" One of them squeaks

"Hehe, good job! Zoro duck!" Luffy yells

*!*

"Gum-Gum-" Luffy mutters as he stretch his left leg back and, "Whip!" Them horizontally, knocking them all back.

*oof* "Gah, sir they're too strong."

"We're no match for him."

"Those two are too strong."

"...Get up and fight."

"But sir, our men are not-"

"All those who oppose me will be executed. Are you opposing me lieutenant?"

"N-no sir."

"Smart man. Order them to charge."

"Bu- yes, sir. Men you heard him-"

"But we can't! They're too strong! We should retreat!"

"If any of you dare to run, you'll be beheaded by me."

"But the-"  
"Men! Pick up your swords!"

"Yes sir." They say grudgingly

"Charge!"

"ARGH!"

"That's not how a marine should act!" Coby blurts out

"Wait, where's Luffy?"

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

"Why is he charging at them?!" Jaune and, "He's going to die!" Coby panic

To which Zoro respond with, "..."

"AXE-HAND!" Luffy yells mid-air while his fist is flying straight at captain Morgan's face.

In response to this, the captain raises his grotesque axe arm and blocks Luffy's punch.

"Splendid, you wish to be beheaded by me. For your cooperation, I'll make your death a quick death."

*Slash*

*Dodge* *Punch*

"Why you little-. DIE!"

*SLAM*

*Dodge*

"Hehe, don't wanna." *Spin kick to the face*

"I, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, will bring you three pirates to the chopping block!"  
"Hi, my name's Luffy, the man who'll become the Pirate King and find the One Piece."

"DIE!"

*SLASH*  
*Dodge*

"Gum-Gum-," He says as his arm stretches back,

"You're leaving yourself wide open boy! RARGH!" And the axe-hand descends and the, "-PISTOL!" Closing in.

…

…

*thump*

"Captain Morgan?"

"Luffy?"

"He got defeated?"

"Luffy won?...HOORAY! He won!"

"The captain is defeated. W-what do we do now?"

"What do you think, they're pirates, they should be stopped." *click*

"How though? You saw how easily they took the captain down, we don't stay a chance."

"Men, stand down."

"Sir?"

"Stand down."

"..., yes sir." The soldiers reply and lower their guns

"As marines, it is by law that we must apprehend all pirates that we see,"

"Uh oh, should we leg it?"

"No, I wanna hear what he's gonna say."

"They're going to try and arrest us!"

"So? If they arrest us then we'll break out."

"Ahem,... but we must thank you for defeating the tyrant that is our captain, we will not report you, you have until tomorrow to leave Shells town."

"Oh, that's it? Okay, we accept your offer."

Before anything else happens, "Hey, before you leave," Zoro speaks up, "I know that I agreed to join your crew, but I will leave if I feel that I'm not achieving my dream."

"Alright, what's your dream?"

"To become the world's greatest swordsman. If I think I'm not achieving my dream," Zoro then levels his sword at Luffy, "I'll cut you up for wasting my time."

"Hm, the world's greatest swordsman and the Pirate King. That sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Why are you so happy?! Did you even hear what he said?"

"Yeah, to become the world's greatest swordsman. Why Jaune?"

"What about the part where he's going to cut you up?!"

"I heard that too, don't worry, I'm strong."

"What is wrong with you? Do you even fear death?!"

"U-um, Luffy?" Coby's voice makes itself known over Jaune's process of getting his brain to understand what just happened

"Hm? What's wrong Coby?"

"You said you wanted to become the Pirate King?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know the danger right?"

"Sure do."

"Then why? Why risk your life over a title? That doesn't make any sense!"

*smack over the head*

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You were rambling."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense, I mean, yeah, that make sense? haha."

"Coby, I am well aware of the danger ahead, but if I don't face those dangers head-on, how will I become strong enough to be the Pirate King? If I die trying to achieve my dream, then I'll die happy. Also, I've made a promise to friend, become the greatest pirate and return his hat to him. I don't go back on my promise."

"But there are many strong pirates out there, stronger than you!"

"Then I'll just get stronger. I have my ambition, you have yours too. And that means we should just keep walking towards it, no matter the risks."

"...,woah."

*THUD*

Zoro collapses.


	9. The Kidnapping

...

*snore*

*snore*

*snore*

*snore*

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

"wh-where am I?"

"You're in my house mister Zoro, also please don't do that again please."

"You're awake!"

"Why did you scream your head off like that? I thought that axe guy was coming back to kill us."

"I don't, I don't know, what was that?"

"Well whatever it was, who cares! Dinner!"

"Well, it's about time you wake up Zoro. Ria wouldn't let us eat a thing after Luffy nearly empty out the whole town!"

"Who cares! Now he's awake. Let's eat! *squirm* Untie me!"

"Do you promise to not eat everything straight away mister Straw Hat?"

"Yes?"

"You're not looking at my eyes."

"No?"

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe, a little bit of food." *grumble*

"Your stomach disagree."

"Wait! Please don't leave me!"

"Sorry Luffy, it's for our own good."

 _The next morning,..._

"Bye Luffy! Bye Jaune! Bye Zoro!"

"Bye mister Zoro! Bye mister Jaune! Bye mister EatAlot!"

"Bye Coby! Bye Ria!"

"Bye Coby! Bye MeanGirlWhoWouldn'tLetMeEat!"

"I thought the pink-haired kid was a part of the crew."

"Oh no, he's not a part of the crew, he got dragged along for the ride, he wasn't really a pirate in the first place anyway."

"Then how did he end up with you two?"

"We needed a navigator and the guys we were fighting point us to him, you can figure out the rest."

"Why is he staying behind then?"

"He wanted to become a marine so he's staying back."

"Hm, hope the kid achieves his dream."

"He's tough, he'll survive."

 _Five minutes later,_

"ffffffoooooooooodddddd"

"See? That's why you don't eat all our foods in five minutes."

"ssssssoooooooo hhhhhhhuuuuunnnnggggrrrryyyyy"

"I swear you have a bottomless pit for a stomach or a void or a black hole or none at all."

"ffffffffffffoooooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddd"

"Hey shut it! I'm trying to sleep back here!"

"It's noon! Why are you sleeping?! Help me!"

"I'm busy."

"ffffffffffffffffffffffooooooooooooooooddddddddddddd"

"Anyway, you know where we going?"

"Don't know."

"..., what?"

"I said don't know."

"..., what?"

"Are you deaf or something? _I don't know_."

"We're lost aren't we?"

"We'll find our way eventually."

"ffffffffffffffffffooooooooooooooooooo- FOOD!"

"Luffy we're lost at sea, it'll be nice if you can help us find our way."

"No look! In the sky! A bird!"

"Huh? You're right there's a bird up there."

"Dinner!"

"It's noon."

"They're all the same!"

"Is it just me? Or is that bird seems a bit too big?"

"Who cares it's probably edible! I'll catch it!"

"How though?"

"Gum-Gum Catching Hand!"

"Oh hey, he's reaching the bird."

"Good, I'm hungry."

*chomp*

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"My hand."

"What's wrong with-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAAHHAHAHA! WOOHOO!"

"LUFFY! Zoro!"

"Here!"

"An oar?"

"Get to rowing."

 _Five minutes later again,..._

"This is getting boring now."

…

"Hey bird! Fly faster!"

…

"All you're doing now is biting my arm, it's getting boring. Fly faster!"

…

"Hmph, fine, be that way."

...

"Hey, something is coming."

*BOOM*

"BIRDY NO!"

"KA!"

*CRASH*

"Ow, splinters."

"What the hell was that?!"

"Did that thief do something?"

"Oh boss! There you are, so glad I found you. These men are harassing me, please take care of them for me, thank you."

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Don't be silly boss, you know me, I'm your navigator remember?"

"Really? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Of course you did you silly goose, now please take care of these men for me, ok see ya."

"Wait! I need t-"

"Hey jackass!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you! You're her boss, right?"

"Since she wants to join me so I guess so."

"Bad answer buddy, now die!"

*slice*

"Hey!"

*slice*

"Quit it!"

"Argh! Why don't you just stand still and die!"

*slice*

"Why would I? I don't wanna die."

*slice*

"I still have a dream that needs completing."

"And this will be the place where you and that stupid dream of yours die!"

*slice*

After dodging the attack and deciding that playtime is over, Luffy knocks the two men out with a punch apply to each of their head.

"Wow, you handle them pretty well."

"Huh? Oh you're that woman who wants to join my crew right?"

"Yeah sure, but on one condition."

"Sure. what's with the ropes?"

 _Somewhere in the wide ocean,..._

While desperately rowing with all their might to catch up to their captain,

"Help us!"

"We're stuck here!"

"SOS!"

Jaune and the newly 'recruited' Zoro come across a rowboat full of helpless sailors,

"Zoro, they're in trouble."

"I can see."

"What should we do?"

"...Hey! Grab on when we pass you!"

Jumping on as instructed, the three sailors slowly pull themselves onto the boat,

"Hehehe, sorry about this, no hard feelings but you're gonna take us somewhere."

Each grinning like a madman and with a knife in each of their hand, glinting in the sunlight ominously,

"Hey keep it down back there, we're busy here!"

"I think the bird flew that way."

"No, the bird flew that way." "hey."

"I remembered it flew to the right." "oi"

"I saw it went left." "are you two deaf?"

"We don't have time for this, we need to pick one, but which one?"

"Oi!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, forgot you guys were there, did you say something?"

"We're taking this boat and you're taking us to the next town!"

"Do you know any nearby town?" "are these guys serious?"

"No I'm just as lost as you are Zoro." "what should we do?"

"Rargh! Where did that bird go?" "just take this damn thing by force"

"Don't worry we'll find him eventually."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"WAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny?"

"I love it when people try to be flashy. WAHAHAHAHA"

?

"Betraying your captain just so you can join mine? That is just gold! WAHAHAHAHA"

"So is that a yes?"

"WAHAHAHAHA! Of course, but before you join you must-"

"Oi!"

"What do you want you unflashy bastard?"

"I don't know what's going on but can you give me something to eat?"

"Asking for a last request are we?"

"No, I'm hungry."


	10. The town's having a blast

"Oh? So you're hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't get enough to eat this morning so I'm starving right now."

"WAHAHAHA! I like your bravery."

"So, food?"

"No! Why the hell should I give food to an enemy?!"

"But I'm starving here!"

"And you can starve in that cage, tied up for eternity with your stupid straw hat, I ain't a charity."

"Hey! Don't talk about my straw hat like that you stupid stupid red nose clown!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!" And the clown throws a knife straight at Luffy's face

…

…

"Yu kno ths mut be realy embaressing for u."

"Hmph, this is new. Haven't seen anyone catch a knife with their mouth before, colour me impress you flashy kid."

With a little added pressure the knife snaps in two, "And your knife sucks, you red nose clown."

* * *

All bruised and battered the three sailors sing,

"w-we'e s-sory,..."

For their attempt was a massive fail,

"w-we di't kno it wa you, miter Zoro."

But they still sing on despite their fear and dread,

"we won' do it again."

They still cling on for their dear lives.

"Thanks for the save Zoro."

"Hmph, I doubt anyone would have troubles dealing with these three."

"Um, yeah, sure. Anyways, why did you guys attack us?"

"jut w-anna rb...boat."

"What? Why! We just saved you three!"

"thouhgt it would...eay."

"We're wasting time, grab an oar and we'll row left, also can you kick those three off for me?"

"No wait Zoro. Let's ask these guys if they know anything, they may know a place nearby."

* * *

"Prepare the cannon!"

"Cannon? What are we doing captain Buggy?"

"Ah right, you're the new kid. Well we're just celebrating you joining this crew."

"Oh, um, thank you sir. Isn't a cannon a bit much for celebrating? And what is that big ball doing in the corner?"

"The big ball is the thing that'll kill your old captain, the cannon is for executing your old captain to prove that you're loyal to this crew."

"What?!"

* * *

"We'e here"

"Where's here?"

"We'e in Orane Ton, miter Zoro."

"This is where you three were heading?"  
"Yesh sir."

"Alright, Zoro, let's find him, he shouldn't be far."  
"How about we start with that circus looking tent up in the hill there?"

"Oh you mean the one with the skull and bones?"

"Yes"

"Alright, let's go."

"You three," Zoro points at the three hobbling away convicts

"Eek!"

"Follow us."

"Yesh sir, miter Zoro." They try to salute, but fail due to their injuries

* * *

*Hurh* *Hurh*

"Hey! What's the hold up?"

"Sorry, boss, this cannon is really heavy."

"Are you certain that this is what you want to do sir? And isn't that cannon a bit big?"

"Of course! That's the rule, make fun of my nose, and you're getting my flashy cannon to the face. WAHAHAHA"

"haha, yeah, I guess so?"

"Oh right, before I forget may I please have your name? I forgot to ask for it."

"Oh it's, my name is, Emily."

"Alright men! Be sure to make our new recruit feel welcome!"

"Sure thing captain."

"Whatever you say."

"Welcome aboard Emily."

"She joins you? I thought she was joining me."

"Be quiet straw hat,-"

*clank* "Captain, sir, the cannon is ready!"

"Perfect timing, now before I execute the straw hat kid, I got something to show you all." The clown then looks at his creation with a smile, "I've handcrafted a flashy cannonball and a cannon specially designed for this special cannonball, and so I decided to name the cannonball after my flashy name, the Muggy's ball."

At that moment, the clown's men surround him and throw pink flower petals over his head like a newly bride about to be wed.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry captain, we know this isn't what you were looking for but this is all we could find."

"Damn town. First they barely have any treasure, barely enough food for goddamn anything and now all they have left are pink flower petals just to rub it in! Damn it! Men! Aim at that godforsaken town!"

"Sir yes sir!"

*Hurh* *Hurh*

*clank*

"Everything is in place sir!"

"Perfect, stand aside men! I want to enjoy this flashy moment." The clown then grins like a madman and ignites the cannon's fuse, "Cannon's away!"

"Cannon's away!"

* * *

"Hey Jaune, did you say something?"

"No, I thought you said something to me."

"Well I-"

*BANG*

"Cannon! Jaune watch out!"

"oof, Zoro! What is going on?"

"We're under attack!"

*BOOM!* Goes the town behind them

* * *

"WAHAHAHA" The clown laughs as Luffy and Emily look on in horror

"WAHAHAHA! ALL SHALL FEAR CAPTAIN BUGGY!"


	11. Demon vs Clown

"WAHAHAHA!"

Laughter echoes across the burning crater that was once a town,

"FEAR ME!"

The maniac clown yells and continue laughing,

"WAHAHAHAHAH-" *kofh* *kofh* "Argh, stupid throat." The clown rasps.

But those words fall on the deaf ears of Emily, who stare on in absolute horror and disgust.

* * *

"wh-waht?"

"Keep your eyes peel, there may be enemies nearby."

"s-sure thing Zoro."  
"And you three,"

...

"Huh? Where are they?"

"SEE YA LATER JACKASS!" The trio yell as they run towards a circus-themed tent and a giant flagpole in front of it with a black flag with a skull that have a big red dot as its nose and two bones forming an X behind the skull flapping in the wind.

"Dammit, they're getting away, Jaune come on!"

* * *

"WAHAHAHA! Wahaha! waha, ha, ha,...phew, so anyway, Emily, why did you join me?"

"Huh?"

"People don't just up and leave like that. So what's your reason? He killed your family or something?"  
"Um,..."

"Oh and by the way, on your way here, did you by any chance bump into anyone running around with a map in their hand?

"Boss!"

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Boss, the fishing crew has returned."

"Ah, perfect, I thought we have to go hungry like yesterday again."

"At least you know how I feel."

"Shut it straw face."

"Bosh! Bosh!"

"Oh jeez, what happened to you three?"

"Roranoh Zoro" *huff*

"Jut ecaped frm" *huff*

"Behide ust" *huff*

"What are you saying? Who's Roranoh Zoro?"

"HEY! Get back here!" A green hair man shouts

"EEK! DEMON MAN!" The three sailors shriek

*?*

"What's the big idea?..." The man yells but quickly catch himself, "Who the hell are you?" Pointing at the man who have blue hair, bones criss-crossing his face, slim body that is being covered by a red and white striped shirt, he also have some sort of weird red warpaint covering his mouth.

"The name's Buggy, you?"

"Zoro."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So anyway, who's the out of breath blonde kid?" Pointing at the kid who is wearing armour, gasping for air and using his knees as support

"That's Jaune, one of my crewmate."

"Crewmate? You a pirate or something?"

"Something like that."

"What you mean?"

"Got forced to join a pirate crew thanks to my dumb luck."

"Meh, you get used to it eventually."

* * *

*huff* *huff* "oh lord, I _**need**_ to work on my fitness."

"Jaune?"

"Luffy? *huff* Luffy why you here? *huff* I thought a bird ate you, and why are you tied up in a cage?"

"Who cares, untie me so I can beat up that red nose clown."

"Why?"

"He refuses to give me food."

"That's no reason to beat someone up."

"Free me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Unfortunately, for Jaune,

"A lock? Now how am I supposed to open you?"

"Use your head."

"I know, I am."

"No, use your head, it works for me."

Some people are not blind,

"Oh Jaune, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for those people with swords behind you."

"Wait what?"

*grab* "gotcha!" Someone's alcohol breath fills Jaune nose and a hand covers his mouth,

"Hey boss! We caught someone! And he's a squirmy one." As Jaune thrashes wildly

"Huh? What'd you find?"

"Someone trying to rescue the straw hat kid."

"Really now? That's sweet of him, throw him in the cage with his mate for execution."

"Oi Buggy."

"What Zoro?"

"You mind letting them go? They're my crew."

"Your crew?...These morons?"

*muffle*

"Shut it blonde kid."

"Yeah, it's weird how I joined those two." Zoro says as he scratches his head

"You just joined right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't mind if I kill one of them right?"

"Tempting, but I still have a promise to keep."

"Promise? What the hell is that?" Buggy then pulls out his knives

"Something that is precious to me." As Zoro draws his two blades

"Nice blades, can't wait to take them off your corpse."

"Dead man shouldn't be talking."

…

Absolute silent fall over the camp,

…

While the two stare at each other, waiting

…

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"..."

"Are you that afraid of me?"  
"..."

"Well I can't blame ya for feeling the way you do."

"You talk too much, red nose clown."

Breaking the final straw and silent, Buggy comes charging in and lunges straight at Zoro. Holding his knives up high and attempts a slash at Zoro's neck.

Instead of mirroring Buggy, Zoro quickly duck down low and thrust his two swords into his opponent's guts, turning around and slam the lifeless body onto the cold hard ground.

"Wow, that was it? Man he's weak."

*scream muffle*

Feeling something is off, Zoro inspects his blades, "There's no bloo-urhg"

Interrupt his observation is a small knife poking out of his stomach, "WAHAHAHA! Hey now, it's not nice to reveal secret."

"H-how?"

"Magic."


	12. The Wiener Dog

"WAHAHAHA!"

The psycho laughs as blood pools around his feet and his opponent kneels before him,

"ugh,"

"Ah, what's wrong? Are you losing too much blood? WAHAHAHA! Here! A little something for your trouble!"

*!*

"WAHAHAHA! So how your gut like a knife in it? WAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Damn, the boss is cruel."

"Well, that green guy did try to kill him."

"True but-"

"E-excuse me?"

"Need something new kid?"

"Hey Emily!"

"Shut it!" She hushes

"So you need anything?"

"Yes, the crew need an extra hand to help them lift a crate or something for the party."

"Ask someone else, I'm busy."

"Everyone else is busy and they won't let me help since I'm new and all."

"..., but someone needs to watch these prisoners."

"I can cover you if you want and the new kid can help me."

"Ok fine. Where are they newbie?"

"Oh just behind those big crates, you can't miss them."

"Smell ya later then." the man grumbles as he saunters off

"See ya later Gary."

…

…

…

"So,"

...

"Have you ever wonder why we're here?" *WHACK*

"oof, ugh, thanks ma'am."

"Here catch." *clank* As the key bounces off Jaune's armour

"Hey Emily, where you going?"

"Just going to liberate some coins, Straw Hat."

The lady then runs off, leaving Luffy and Jaune behind,

"She seems nice, anyways, let me get that key and open the lock."

*SLAM!* A body collides with the cage containing Luffy

"WAHAHAHAHA! Not so tough now are you?"

"urgh"

"Zoro!"

"dammit"

"Oh oum, you're bleeding everywhere."

"Jaune, take Luffy and-"

A hand slams into Zoro's face, flinging him into Jaune and the cage, which send all of them off the cliff.

"Oops,"

* * *

"T-the town"

"Mayor?"

"All of it, destroyed?"

"Sir?"

"Those damn pirates."

"Please come back to your quarter sir, it's getting cold."

"Rick, get my weapon and every able body, we're taking back our town."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _While the suicidal mayor is preparing for his demise, at the bottom of a cliff our hero stir due to his cage being broken,_

"ugh"

"ow"

"WOOHOO! That was fun! Now let's go beat up that clown."

"Luffy, we can't, Zoro just got stabbed thirty times or something and I can't feel my body, wait,...now I can, ow"

"Well, can any of you stand, we can't stay here long, there's nothing to eat here."

"Luffy, really? You're thinking about foo- You know what? Nevermind, grab Zoro, I'll be right there."

"You sure you need a helping hand?"

"No no I'm good. See? Standing, just as new."

"You're not standing straight though."

"Well we did fell off a cliff, so the ability to stand and talk alone is a miracle. I'm not complaining either way."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Right behind ya."

And so the duo and the wounded move on through the crater,

* * *

"Dear Oum, there's nothing left but dust and ash."

"Hey Jaune, can you hold Zoro for a second?"

"Sure, oof"

"ugh"

"Ah, you've woke up, how you feeling Zoro?"

"...Why are you holding me? And, where's that damn kid?"

"He's up there. On top of the building to the left."

"At least he's not begging us for food."

"Hey guys! I see something!"

"What do you see Luffy?"

"Half of the town is intact and there's a shop straight in front of us, it's not far."

"Let's get a move on then, don't wanna lose anymore blood."

 _Five minutes later,_

"We're here!"

"Finally, how you holding up Zoro?"

"..."

"Zoro?"

"..."

"Luffy! Quick! Grab whatever you can from the store! Zoro's unconscious!"

*Grrrr*

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Luffy? Wake up Zoro!" *slap*

"Oh nothing, just a dog."

"Well move it aside! Don't die on me Zoro!" *slap*

*Grrr* *Woof* *Woof*

"Move aside puppy, I got a friend to save."

*Grrrr*

"Don't say, I didn't warn ya."

As Luffy reaches for the dog,

"Don't you dare touch that dog!"

"Wha? Who there!"

An old man with pieces of armour made out of leather strap to his frail old body, stands next to the 'pet store', pointing a spear at Luffy's head,

"Who are you old man?"

"Luffy! Sorry about your dog sir, but we need supplies from your store to keep our friend alive."

"Where is this friend of yours?"

"Right here sir."

"Oh my, I don't know much, only a little about medicine, I'll see what I can do."

"That's all we ask sir."

*rip*

"Sir, we can use one of our shirt instead."

"No no, it's the least I can do for not able to help your wounded friend."

"Nice wiener dog you got."

"Luffy!"

"What? I'm saying he has a nice dog."

*Grrrr*

"Now is not the time."

"Oh ho ho, from that comment, I'm guessing you're not from around here?"

"Eh, no sir, me and my wounded friend got here by boat, but he,"

"I got here by a bird."

"A bird?"

"We ran out of food, so we tried to hunt and,"

"I tried to catch a bird but it caught me instead, flew over the town and got hit by a cannonball."

"Damn pirates and their potshot, at least they hit something else other than the town."

"Pirates?"

"You haven't notice? I thought your friend here getting stabbed by them would give it away."

"There were no pirates, just a bunch of men dressing up in make up, who also look like creepy clowns."

"Those creepy men you're talking about, would be the Buggy Pirate."

"Buggy Pirate? That's an,... interesting name."

"Well it can't be helped that some people have no imagination."

"Hey Jaune, someone's watching us." Luffy whispers


	13. Furry Man and Pussy Cat

…

…

"Whoever you are! Get out here and fight!"

"Hmph. Such foul manner, Richie if you please."

A piercing beastly roar then shakes the very ground and air,

"uh oh"

A colossal cat, with snow-white fur, blood red eyes, jumps out from behind a red building, smashing it to little puny pieces,

"..."

"Wow, that's a big pussy cat, bigger than what I have seen."

"A cat?! Richie is no mere cat, he is a lion! You monkey brain!"

"By the way, what's that ugly white costume you're wearing?"

"Costume?! UGLY?! This is not a costume, it's my beautiful hair you straw hat buffon!"

"Hair? gross."

"Who the hell do you think you are you simpleton?! Don't you know who I am?"

"No idea."

"He's one of Buggy's top men, the beast tamer Mojajar."

"MOHJI! YOU OLD BUFFON!"

"Moje? You're a weird furry, old man."

"Furry?!"

…

"Are you ok furry old man?"

"RICHIE ATTACK!"

*GGGRRO* *swipe*

"Woah, that was close."

"Wait, sir Furry."

"MOHJI! YOU WANNABE KNIGHT!"

"We're sorry about calling you those names, sir."

"We're sorry?"

"Shut it Luffy! We're not looking for troubles, so can you forgive us?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Well um, you didn't come here just to fight right?"

"You're right, I came here to capture the straw hat kid and the swordsman, thanks to the ghost town, you all are very easy to find."

"Wait wait wait, look it's just a misunder-"

"Time for talking is over, see you in chains you- GAH!"

"Luffy! Why did you punch him?"

"What? He doesn't want to talk anymore."

"That doesn't mean you should hit him!"

"But he wants to fight us."

"Yeah but-"

"The straw hat boy is right, the Buggy Pirate is not one to take prisoners, so you, blonde knight, better be ready."

"BASTARD! RICHIE! TEAR THEM APART!"

The white beast, who stands by silently awaiting his furry master's order, lets out a thunderous roar,

"Alright, finally."

Charging straight at its enemy, expecting an easy meal, it opens its mouth, baring what seems like hundreds or thousands of teeth, all jagged with pointy ends that has ended many lives, its red eyes flare up with hunger just from looking at its prey, the red surface reflects the image of its victim and a distinct straw hat,

Chomping down when it is close enough, a bone-chilling crunch can be heard when both its top and bottom jaws make contact,

Blood dripping, each drop falling, splatting against the ground, painting it red, the broken piece of wood in the cat's mouth did,

"Lucky there's something there for me to grab onto."

Bellowing a cry of pain, as its blood flows freely, fill with unbridled rage, the beast's eyes now shine a sinister shade of red, it charges once more,

"Whoa!"

Learning from its mistake, instead of using its mouth to bite, it uses its claws to shred,

"Hey!"

Over,

"Stop that!"

And over again,

To its surprise, its prey jumps back, creating the necessary distance between them,

"Didn't know wood would piss you off that much."

*grrrr*

*cccrraacckk* the sound of knuckles pop, "Wonder who will walk out alive?"

*GGGRRRR*

"As if I will be devoured by you."

Both man and beast, lower their body into a stance, intimidating, watching, waiting for a movement from the other,

…

…

Tired of waiting, the beast takes the initial,

Once more, it charges forward, intending to end the fight quickly, displaying its many claws as a way to paralyse its foe with fear,

Its method works, for its foe, does not move a muscle,

Closer and closer it gets, still, the man does not move,

Closer and closer, until it is too late, jumping in the air and raising its titanic paw for the killing blow,

At that very moment, the man dashes sideways, moving out of harm's way,

"Gum-gum,"

Aiming,

"Pistol!"

No where to move, no where to dodge, the beast tanks a hit to the gut and flies through a wall with debris falling on it,

"Guess all animals follow the same pattern. Jaune! Get Zoro, we're going to find that lady."

*gggrrrr* a soft growl

"Fools! Did you think that a weak hit like that would put Richie down? Stand!"

Pushing itself up, it stands on its four legs,

"Richie is no ordinary lion, he's tougher and better than every beast in the world. Now Richie, finish what you have started."

Roaring a mighty roar, the beast charges once more,

"Again? Thought you would have learned by now."

Deciding it's about time the fight needs to end, for it is being drawn out to an unnecessary long period of time, the rubber man stretches his arms towards the beast in a twisted way,

Catching the beast off guard, the arms manage to grab hold one of the beast's leg and its mane,

Stun by the strange phenomenon before its very eyes, the only thing it can hear before everything spiral out of control,

"Gum-gum SPIRAL!"

Twirling and spinning, the beast spirals through the air, like a somewhat graceful swan trying to walk?

Letting go of the cat, it spirals in the air for few seconds, before falling down, landing on the pet store.

*woof?*


End file.
